(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument having a grip rubber coating layer, more particularly, relates to a writing instrument having a decorated grip rubber.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Since a conventional writing instrument is arranged with a grip rubber 9 at the rear of a protrusion 10 for catching a cap, as shown in FIG. 1, the distance from the writing tip 11 of the pen to the grip rubber 9 is long, and when it is gripped by fingers, the fingertip does not touch the grip rubber 9, instead, a front portion off the grip rubber 9 is gripped, thus the grip rubber 9 becomes useless.
Various writing instruments are known, in which a grip rubber of a soft material is attached to a portion gripped by fingers in the barrel cylinder. When a cap is fitted to such a writing instrument with a grip rubber, a protrusion 10 for catching the cap has been conventionally arranged in the front portion off the grip rubber 9 attached to the barrel cylinder body 8.
Furthermore, when the grip rubber is decorated, means such as printing, imprinting or the like has been conventionally adopted. Printing, however, has a disadvantage that it leads to a cost increase, and imprinting has a disadvantage that the decorative pattern is inconspicuous, and has little appeal to consumers.